


《“I got one for you”/“我给你准备了这个”》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 原作：电影《海王》配对：亚瑟·库瑞/奥姆·马略斯（斜线有意义）分级：R18summary：“他就像另一个奥瓦克斯王，”湄拉对他说，她甚至稍稍往后退了一些，以展示她对此的抗拒，“你不能爱他，亚瑟……更不要说你是国王。”





	《“I got one for you”/“我给你准备了这个”》

下雨了。海风追猎着流浪的银鸥。——情诗8

1、 

他们说不准是什么时候开始的，大概是那个冬天。

“有些时候，事情就会变得这样糟糕。”镇长徒劳地试图搬开礼堂外的碎石，这个镇子冬天本应是枯水期，但今年却迎来一场暴雨洪水，亚瑟·库瑞伸手去帮他搬开石头，镇长抬头看这位高大的男人。

“你去年也来过，前年，每一年……外面的路堵住了。你知不知道今年的洪水是为什么。”镇长和他站在礼堂的台阶上，礼堂内的墙壁上还刻着海王的人像，洪水来的时候超人最先听到呼救，亚瑟赶到的时候镇子已经被淹没，他们望过去，房子都泡在水里，河床上的石头被冲到路上，刮伤人们的腿。 

“天气在越来越怪。”亚瑟把头低下去，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上，往下滴水，他的目光朝向远处跟着他来的男人，“但我们能解决的。”

“我们能解决的，我知道。”镇长笑了两声，“我们总是能。”

“你从来不带别人来。”镇长看着远处那个裹在风衣外套里的男人，脖子上有一条格格不入的格子围巾，他们隔了十几米，但他能看见那个男人金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛蓝得纯粹，像他年轻时去过的印度洋，“那个人是跟你一起的吧。”

亚瑟点头：“不……是，他有点不一样。”

“当然不一样。”镇长对比了一下亚瑟和奥姆，两人的外表截然不同，除了此刻两个人都板着严肃的脸。而亚瑟此刻仍然没有收回目光，他站在那里看他的弟弟，他的弟弟也回望他。

亚瑟微微低头目光却朝前的时候，显得很有攻击性，他认真起来的时候一声不吭，独自完成所有事情，从前也是，他带来海潮带来食物，一言不发地将箩筐递给排队的村民，他独来独往，也不与人们有过多的交流。这次他带了人来一起帮忙，但他们看起来不像是朋友，亚瑟的目光是覆了一层膜的热烈，而奥姆的蓝色封住了一切。

镇长没有再得到回复，他看了看亚瑟又看看奥姆。

“不一样。”他重复。至少亚瑟不再是一个人了。

2、

“他就像另一个奥瓦克斯王，”湄拉对他说，她甚至稍稍往后退了一些，以展示她对此的抗拒，“你不能爱他，亚瑟……更不要说你是国王。”

亚瑟把湄拉的话一字不漏地转达给奥姆的时候，对方只是勾起一个很浅的冷笑：“她是这么说的？我不意外。”

亚瑟拉开椅子站起身去，走到奥姆的椅子后面，从背面抱住奥姆，他闻到奥姆头发里他的洗发露的味道，早上刚起床的奥姆的体温好像稍微高一些，亚瑟弯腰抱住的时候不舍得放开：“我们会证明她是错的。他们都是错的。”

“看样子你听了很多类似的话，”奥姆扯了扯亚瑟的头发试图把背上这头大熊扯开，“在你放弃之前，你打算怎么证明？”背上的毛绒大熊开始得寸进尺想要把奥姆搬离早餐桌，奥姆想要吃完剩下的半片抹了果酱的烤土司（虽然他不会表现出来），他敷衍地转身捧住亚瑟的脸，目光躲过他哥哥的视线，落在胡子上沾着的面包屑上。

“等等，在你回答这个不必要的问题前，去把胡子剃了。”他这样命令，他把他的拇指放在颜色的嘴唇上，这是他们的暗号，否则亚瑟得不到吻。他的哥哥去浴室了，奥姆趁着亚瑟涂抹剃须泡沫的时间，享受完了剩下的果酱土司，他漱了口。

“你知道我应该推开你，”奥姆看着凑近他的亚瑟，那是他们之间的，第几个？他们数不清第几个了吻了。

“你确定每一次你都要这么问吗？”亚瑟笑起来，但没有退开，他把须后水淡淡的味道染在他们周围的空气里，在失去掌控的气氛里面咬住他弟弟的下嘴唇。他的弟弟几乎是立刻伸出了舌头，他们的双唇贴在一起，舌尖偶尔碰触对方的嘴角，更多时间探索彼此的口腔。亚瑟的手放在了奥姆的腰侧，将他锁入自己的怀抱——尽管他知道对方从不逃避他的吻，从不。

从亚瑟第一次尝试不带遮掩地用露骨的眼神看向他的弟弟，面对他的渴望起，他的弟弟就不曾拒绝他——只要亚瑟吻他。

他对他们这样的关系有一种莫名其妙笃定的自信，这个吻结束的时候奥姆才发觉他的手绕在亚瑟的头发里攥紧了。亚瑟啄了一下他的嘴角，稍微退开一些，空间这才从一重新变为二。他们喘着气安静下来，呼吸渐渐趋于平稳。

他还是看着他说：“你知道我爱你，我爱的是奥姆·马略斯，我爱现在的你和未来的你。我不想去管别人怎么说。”

他的奥姆看向他，屋内灯光很暗，平日阳光下浅蓝色的虹膜，此刻却深蓝如巨浪，他知道他的哥哥在等一个回答。这样的问题很多，亚瑟时不时抛给他选择的机会，选择继续还是到此为止，他有时候回答，有时候不回答，这一次他选择回答。

“我们不需要证明什么，亚瑟。”

3、

亚瑟想起他们第一次做爱的那个晚上，他们行至罗马，订了双人床的房间。从浴室里出来的时候奥姆裹着浴袍坐在床边的沙发上。他看见亚瑟腰间简单围着的浴巾，皱着眉，脱掉身上的浴袍，就这样裸着坐上床，把抽屉里拿出来的一个避孕套和一小瓶润滑油扔到床脚。

“戴套，只做一次，没有口交，正面还是后面来，只能选一种。”他下完一系列命令式的要求，在亚瑟取下腰间的浴巾的时候轻轻地屏住了呼吸。

“你认真的吗？”亚瑟挑起了一边眉毛。

“你现在离开还能赶上……酒吧关门。”奥姆还不大熟悉这些陆地专有的名词是不是这么称呼。

“不了，”亚瑟把浴巾扔到沙发背上，他拿起床脚那瓶润滑油朝朝奥姆走过去，“我会把你操成一个婊子。”

他们花了点时间贪婪地用目光扫过对方的身体，奥姆的视线落在亚瑟腰部的肌肉线条的时候，亚瑟的目光更多地落在奥姆的肩胛和手臂，他有些迫不及待探索对方的敏感带，以至于他第一步便是按下奥姆的左肩，把吻落在了锁骨边。润滑油被打开倒在手里，摸上奥姆的胸前。

冰凉的油状液体被抹上乳尖的时候奥姆轻微地弹了一下，亚瑟抹完左边的乳头去抹右边的，胸前的一块变得滑腻，在床头昏黄暧昧的灯光下闪着色情的水光，亚瑟压制住奥姆，舌头去含住奥姆的喉结，逼迫奥姆仰起头。

仰头的动作迫使奥姆微微挺胸，平日藏在胸甲之下充满力量的胸部肌肉摸起来却是软的，亚瑟离得很近，他听见奥姆断断续续地鼻子吸气，当他的手指去捏他的乳头的时候，奥姆的呼吸就停滞一下。

亚瑟的手一路向下，抚摸一直延伸到腹部的时候润滑油不剩多少，奥姆半勃的性器就在下方。他看了看瓶子里剩下的润滑油，在脑内快速地估算了一下，最后他做出了他的选择。亚瑟分开奥姆的腿，奥姆象征性地反抗踢了几脚亚瑟，亚瑟握住了他的阴茎，低下头去从底部开始舔，口交对奥姆来说似乎还是过了，他被最终含住阴茎的头部的时候张嘴漏出一声失控的喘息。

他完全硬了，亚瑟的口腔有些酸胀，他开始上下吞吐奥姆的性器，舌头在每次吐出的时候不忘绕着顶部渗出前液的小孔转一圈。他的弟弟这时候会明显地颤抖，呻吟开始多起来，颤抖的频率加快的时候，亚瑟放开了奥姆。

奥姆的腿几乎是立刻缠上了亚瑟，他把亚瑟拉到面前去狠狠地咬住了亚瑟的脖子，“这不是我们的方式！（That‘s NOT our WAY）”而亚瑟的回应是扭住奥姆的下巴，把他泛着潮红的脸转向自己，一边将自己硬得发疼的阴茎往奥姆的两腿间挤，一边狂热地吻住奥姆。

奥姆撕咬着回吻亚瑟，他哥哥的阴茎不可忽视地在他的会阴和臀缝中间来回缓慢地抽送，他在吻的间隙里大声喘气，呻吟出声，滑腻感和被放大的敏感，一切酥麻的快感都令人疯狂。奥姆伸出手想要握住他哥哥的阴茎，却再一次被抓住手腕移开。

快感征服了他，他可以踢开他的哥哥，掀翻他，他甚至想自己为自己扩张，骑在他哥哥的身上获得快感，而不是像现在这样，酸软着腰部，只能等待他的哥哥用快感淹没自己，而他仰头挣扎，像溺水的人一样发出稍显尖锐的尖叫。

亚瑟用自己的大腿顶开奥姆的腿根，剩下的润滑油全部倒在了手上，他的手抚过奥姆的阴囊，润滑油顺着滑落下去的触感让奥姆抬手遮住了眼睛。他咬着牙，在亚瑟的手指进入他的时候低低地呻吟。手指探入的感觉让他有些不清醒，他和他的哥哥确实在做爱，在亲吻彼此，抚摸彼此，占有彼此。

直到最后亚瑟的阴茎挺入他的时候，这种亲密显得不真实。

他还是戴了套，另一层冰凉的润滑油让奥姆瑟缩了一下。奥姆死死地抓着亚瑟的肩膀，在第一次抽送的时候，他不受控制地叫出声，手指抓住了亚瑟的头发。亚瑟低吼着继续往里撞入他的身体，阴茎陷入被扩张至柔软的内里，亚瑟抓住奥姆的膝盖弯往上提起来。更深地操进奥姆。

奥姆在亚瑟的肩胛留下了抓痕，那些痕迹隐隐发烫。他先是被快感激得挺腰，依靠双腿夹紧亚瑟的腰，再是扭着头，试图把脸埋进枕头里。他的手被亚瑟按在了一边，无法遮挡表情让他有一种比光裸着更甚的羞耻。

亚瑟没有给他什么逃避的机会，他哥哥带来的性爱体验直白赤裸，带着恋人百倍的粘腻缠绵和性的狂野迷乱，他一次又一次地挺入，有时候深得让奥姆轻微地抽搐，奥姆因为那饱胀感而绷紧脚背；有时候又抵着位置很浅的腺体快速地抽插，内里的润滑液被带出来很多，滴到床单上留下印记。

奥姆没能压抑住自己的呻吟，他从急促地吸气到近乎放浪地喊亚瑟的名字，他叫他哥哥，叫他国王，叫他亚瑟。他的哥哥不仅进入他，他的手揉捏他的臀部，挤压感像电流顺着皮肤向里，打断他的呻吟，让呻吟变得破碎。

高潮来临的时候亚瑟咬在奥姆右边的乳尖上，奥姆无声地尖叫，将腰高高挺起，亚瑟最后慢慢地挺动，高潮的余韵让奥姆的腿在床单上轻轻扭动来克服酸软。

亚瑟把安全套扯下来打结扔掉，把手撑在奥姆的两侧。

他的珍珠，他的月光，他的海洋的王子，轻轻喘着气，湛蓝的眼睛闪着微光。

“想要更多吗？”亚瑟说。

“更多（more）。”奥姆舔了一下嘴唇，给了亚瑟回答。

“我永远忘不了那天的你，尤其是后面我把你翻过来从后面来的时候，你叫得隔壁准能听到。”亚瑟咬着奥姆的耳垂，试图用撒娇来消除奥姆听到这话想揍他的冲动。

“看样子我得给你更多难忘的体验。”奥姆挣脱开，揉了揉自己被啃红的耳朵，他的手伸进亚瑟的牛仔裤里，然后他跪了下来。

“噢……亚特兰王在上。”亚瑟克制住自己骂脏话的冲动。

4、

“维科不想让我见你，”奥姆趁着会议中途休息的时间，溜到走廊无人的角落去，按下耳朵里通讯器的开关，“我得有个两个月回不去亚特兰蒂斯，两个月还是乐观的算法，如果这个法案泽贝尔不通过，我在这里能待上半年。”

“那我就去找你，我已经开始想你了。”亚瑟的声音从耳机里传出来，“维科大概觉得你比较擅长应付涅柔斯。”

“他看我的眼神有点奇怪，你跟他说了我们的事情吗？”奥姆问出口。

亚瑟在通讯器那端沉默了一会说：“他知道，我第一个告诉他的。”

奥姆没有说话，但亚瑟仿佛能看见他不赞成的眼神，于是他解释：“你知道，他对我来说，他教给了我所有东西，自从我妈妈离开我之后，是他告诉我所有关于亚特兰蒂斯的事情，告诉我有你的存在，我大概……觉得他了解我也很多，我以为他会理解的。”

“他理解很多关于你的东西，”奥姆冷冷地指出，“但牵扯到我的事情就不一样了。是我就不会告诉他。”

亚瑟叹了一口气，而奥姆也沉默了。

在奥姆重新回到会议室之前，亚瑟又说了一遍，他真正想说的重点。奥姆有时候抓不到话里的重点，但是亚瑟也不知道奥姆是真的听不出，还是奥姆听懂却装作没有注意到——他有时候会这么做，就像他从来在亚瑟的晚安吻时睡着。

“我已经开始想你了，奥姆。”

没有回复。

亚瑟犹豫着继续开口：“你能溜出来吗，我给你准备了点东西。” 奥姆没有回复，亚瑟预料到了，他不知道奥姆是真的回到了会议室，还是装作没有听到。无论是哪一种，亚瑟都不会去紧逼奥姆。奥姆愿意做出什么样的选择，他就有自由做出什么样的选择，亚瑟无法干涉，也不会干涉。

5、

入夜的时候亚瑟感到头发上的触感，他惊醒的时候，身边不是奥姆。是他在海岸边靠着石头睡着了，海浪打湿了他的发梢。

6、

那是第三年，七海一战后第三次和平宴会在亚特兰蒂斯举办。亚瑟第一眼就在人群中看见了他的弟弟，他见到奥姆盛装出席的机会并不多，奥姆每一次都让他移不开视线。

他穿过人群游到奥姆身后去，在人流里揽住他弟弟的腰：“我发现你偏爱白色和金色的组合，它们很合适你。”

“我知道什么合适我，”奥姆听起来心情一般，“维科刚刚又来找我了，他希望你去见见那位亲王的女儿，‘九点钟方向’（奥姆新学的陆地表达），粉色裙子的那位。”他说到‘粉色裙子’的时候皱了皱鼻子。

亚瑟明白奥姆的意思了。他偏了偏身子游到奥姆身边：“他似乎很希望我能拥有一位‘伴侣’，作为亚特兰蒂斯的……我觉得妈妈知道这件事了。”

奥姆打了个激灵：“母亲知道？”

“她没有说。”亚瑟先否认，“但是她看我们的时候，就好像她知道发生了什么。所以，奥姆，奥姆，听我说，我觉得我们可以告诉妈妈，而我会去和维科谈一谈，如果你不介意的话，我还给你准备了点别的东西。”他似乎试图从礼服的内口袋里拿出什么东西。

但奥姆没有看亚瑟，他的目光好像越过了人群，但是有没有确切的落点。那道目光可以落在任何地方，但是此时此刻不会落在他哥哥的身上。你害怕了吗？奥姆问自己。而他没有得到回答。

亚特兰娜适时地出现了，亚瑟只能放下口袋里的手，她拥抱她的孩子们，捧住奥姆的脸的时候，又看了看一边的亚瑟。这一次奥姆也确定了——亚特兰娜知道他们的‘勾当’，他觉得他的舌头有些麻木。

“让我带你们去坐下，你们要坐在我的身边。”她两手牵起他的两个儿子。

亚瑟在看他，奥姆知道，那股视线从来没有这样灼热过，几乎弄疼了奥姆，不然无法解释奥姆此刻感受到的无名的疼痛。奥姆没有去看亚瑟，他能想象那是怎样的眼神。

那种感觉消失的时候奥姆咬紧了牙关，他用余光去看亚瑟。

亚瑟背对着他。背影很陌生。

7、

“我读过神话，听过传说，混血的哥哥来讨回自己的王位，弟弟可能被杀死，可能被囚禁，可能被荆棘刺瞎双眼跌入悬崖而死。”奥姆合上手里的书，看着他的哥哥往壁炉里扔进去最后一块炭火，“但是混血儿并非毫无弱点，我想，让我成为你的弱点，这不是个太坏的选择。”

“那之前我真的从未想过做一个国王。”亚瑟指出，“所以你说‘讨回王位’有点不恰当。”

“那你回亚特兰蒂斯是有自己的私心。”奥姆跟着说。

亚瑟大步走到奥姆身边，抢过他手里的书扔进了壁炉，他把奥姆按在沙发背上，他像是忍了很久，有一股隐隐的怒火渴望燃烧得更烈。而奥姆无疑在火上浇油。他们今天不该在一起，亚瑟想，他快要控制不住了，奥姆从不给他答案，如果他一定要一个答案呢？

奥姆愣了愣，扭开了头。但他的哥哥今晚不打算放过他。亚瑟走过去，他的大拇指放在奥姆的嘴唇上，他把他拉近：“是什么让你觉得你能逃开我，奥姆。你可以不回答我，但是你不能永远这样。”

“你让我为你疯狂，为你夜不能寐，看到你我就想让你属于我，你让我变得病态，让我产生那么多疯狂的不道德的……爱。我想爱你，我想在世界面前爱你，我想和你一起面对亚特兰蒂斯，你是我的爱人……”亚瑟忽然像是噎住了，他的声音低了下去，比低更低，“我的兄弟。”

奥姆不发一言。但是在他的哥哥脱掉他的衣服的时候，他顺从了。

“自慰给我看。”

亚瑟说出这句话的时候，一颗纽扣也没有解开，他的白衬衫撑被出肌肉的形状，但他算得上衣冠整齐。但奥姆一丝不挂。

亚瑟已经感到意外了，他的弟弟在平时不会允许他做到这一步。一个声音在叫亚瑟停下，但另一个声音更大，告诉亚瑟今天不行。

奥姆在颤抖，大腿紧绷，跨坐在哥哥的身上。在开头的一分钟里，他没有动，他试图给亚瑟心软的时间。后来他自己理解了亚瑟，亚瑟是不会在今晚放手的，但是亚瑟做出的让步是他在等他。奥姆可以拒绝亚瑟。

他可以往他脸上揍一拳，捡起地上的衣服走人；他可以把茶几上剩下的酒泼到亚瑟脸上，以报答他的‘羞辱’。

但是奥姆把手放到了自己的性器上，他的阴茎半硬着，他的手指慢慢地上下动作，但那太干涩了，让人不舒服。往常他的哥哥会帮他的，舔舐他的手指，或者直接为他口交。

今天不会，这是惩罚，奥姆想，他的哥哥什么都不会为他做。他的手指放进了自己的嘴里，他舔湿了自己的手心，重新覆上他自己的阴茎。这太羞耻了，他没有去看他的哥哥。

他挤压自己阴茎的头部，为了更多的快感去抚摸会阴——就在他哥哥的目光之下，全然赤裸。

亚瑟最后压住了他，进入他，把他带上另一个高潮。奥姆发出无声的尖叫，为他体内的那根阴茎。高潮太烫了。

凌晨的时候亚瑟抱着他睡着了，他和亚瑟的体型差别并不算大，亚瑟只能抱住他一般的腰，半靠在他身上。

奥姆低下头给了他一个吻，不是头发，不是太阳穴，不是眼睛，是在嘴唇上。

8、

“你还没有停下来？”湄拉惊讶地喊出来，但她很快平静下来，这对她来说也有那么点意料之中。

“他从来不拒绝我。”他只是，每次都能避开。亚瑟在心里补上后半句，而他的前半句几乎已经成为了他自我安慰的必需品。

“亚瑟，你记得我说过什么。”

“我能看见奥姆，湄拉，这是你不能理解的，”亚瑟闭上眼睛，“我看见他的感情，我看见他的每一次垂眸，每一次微笑，我也看见他每一次握拳，每一次咬牙。我能听见他没有说出口的话。我看见（理解 see）奥姆了。”

“那他看见（see）你了吗？”湄拉摇了摇头。

9、

“我很早就准备好了，但是我想，生活告诉我得有一个最好的时机，我想就是现在。”他顶着他身上几处仍然在流血的伤口，冲他的弟弟傻笑。

奥姆瞪着他，但他眼里的愤怒逐渐冷却了。奥姆的愤怒冷却并不是一件好事，这意味着他把他的愤怒封存在冰面之下，安静缓慢地燃烧，就好像猎人射杀猎物之前，总是控制着自己呼吸的频率。

“你失踪了三个月。”他一字一顿地说，像在警告。

他的哥哥，亚瑟·库瑞，至少不再那样傻笑了，又把手伸了出来，把奥姆额前的头发理到后面去。

他们刚刚经历了一场持续了一整晚的战斗。整整五艘潜水艇的海盗，训练有素，武器中甚至包含亚特兰蒂斯科技。正义联盟的任务本来是调查鲸群的诡异行为，但那是个诱饵。深入线索，这件事的背后不单纯是环保组织的腐败和对外堂而皇之的借口。亚瑟本可能会死——那并不是不可能的。

“所以说就是现在。”亚瑟接上他上一句话的末尾。

他朝他身后的一条鲸鱼喊了一声，从朝他张开嘴的鲸鱼嘴里拿出一个盒子，方形的，小小的，陆地人的材料做成的盒子。一枚钻石戒指，奥姆咬牙，陆地人无趣低级的传统。他不会接受那种东西的，尤其是在现在。

但他没有反抗，就像他从前一样。

亚瑟在水下抓住奥姆的手，给奥姆戴上那枚钻石戒指，切割成长方形的钻石，在海平面尽头升起一弧的阳光下，和海水一样泛着璀璨，奥姆抬头看向亚瑟的时候，亚瑟伸出手去抹掉奥姆鼻尖上的血。

“戴着它，不要摘下来，无论走到哪里都是，戴着它去见爸爸和妈妈，戴着它去见湄拉、维科。我们要这么做。”

这一次，奥姆只是看着亚瑟，他没有试图脱下那枚戒指，他和他的哥哥一起浮在广阔无际的海洋中央，被他们救下的鲸鱼绕着他们徘徊，他的哥哥背着光。

而奥姆攥住亚瑟想要抽离的手，他紧紧攥着，另一只手在制服口袋里摸索一阵。

他往亚瑟的手指上也套了一枚戒指，蓝色的宝石，像他自己的眼睛。在亚瑟惊讶的目光里，他说：“我也有一个要给你。（I got one for you）”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文章的初衷 是 
> 
> 我不想看得到大家认可的骨科了。
> 
> 骨科怎么可以被认可呢。
> 
> 背德的点在于无法出口的爱但是钻心挠肺的渴望，渴望像蜿蜒的细火点燃你的血管，你看着他，看着他的嘴唇，看着他的发梢，看他的每一寸皮肤和汗毛，“他是我的。”就是这样想着，但是你却不能公开得到他。
> 
> 但是我这篇还是蛮温和的，其实arthurm真的背德起来，两个人都能有更劲……下次再写吧。
> 
> 累死我了。
> 
> 私心很多，雷了不许骂我。


End file.
